<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frusdation by Seaberry Siren (Lettrefeerie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027677">Frusdation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettrefeerie/pseuds/Seaberry%20Siren'>Seaberry Siren (Lettrefeerie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Flowers, Kairi being a datesaver, Post-Canon, Sora being a hopeless romantic, The MoM being a datecrasher, The MoM doesn't care about privacy, romance elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettrefeerie/pseuds/Seaberry%20Siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Sora and Kairi try to spend some time together, it gets cut short or otherwise interrupted. Whether it's because a world needs saving or the Master of Masters wants the black box back - there is always something going on. Can't they just have some time for themselves for once?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frusdation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So… I am back with another product of my craziness and I hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>Before I start, I just want to say that this was originally inspired by Buffy’s and Glory’s conversation at Buffy’s house in BTVS Season 5. A friend and I joked about how well some Glory quotes (not specifically from that scene, but more in general) would fit into the MoM’s dialogue, and to be honest, the conversation is probably one of my favorite Buffy scenes. So I wanted to know how a similar conversation between Sora and the MoM could look like. And yes, there are Glory quotes in here.<br/>(It… Kinda derailed into a SoKai fanfiction, but hey, I still wrote the conversation!)</p><p>Also, something about the lore of this thing here: this fanfic assumes that Sora gets a hold onto the Black Box at some point, when the MoM is still in the game.</p><p>Last but not least... Thanks to my awesome beta, theeeveetamer, who once again went over this text (twice) despite not even being a Kingdom Hearts fan. You're awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picnic blanket? Check. Food? Check. Candles? Check. Flowers? Check. Weather? Check.</p><p>Okay. He was ready.</p><p>Sora sighed. Maybe he was putting way too much effort into this… But considering that this was one of the rare occasions he and Kairi had the time to go on a date together – who could fault him for wanting everything to be perfect?</p><p>He had gone out of his way to borrow his mother’s fluffy patchwork blanket. She had often lent it to them when they spent their weekends on the Play Island as kids. It was just perfect to sit on, and his mother, thoughtful as she was, had even loaned him some other blankets so they wouldn’t be cold at night.</p><p>Sora had made some food for the evening – sandwiches to be exact. Not the most fancy stuff, but they were easy and quick to make and not a pain to transport. Plus, they didn't need cutlery to eat them.</p><p>He’d also brought some candles. It was already late afternoon, so they had only a few hours of sunlight left. They could use some light later on. Besides… Maybe Kairi liked candlelit dinners?</p><p>For the flowers, he had chosen tulips in two different colors, as well as some tiny white flowers to fill the spaces in between – he didn’t dare to give her some classic red roses. Not yet, when they were still trying to figure out what their relationship even was… Sora knew Kairi would like them regardless, but he didn’t want to rush anything.</p><p>The sky above was clear. Perfect to watch the sunset and do some stargazing later on…</p><p>“Sheesh. You really are such a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sora gasped, whirled around, and… Slipped on the slightly wet sand, which led to him falling onto his back. Fortunately, the sand was as soft as it was slippery. Still, the impact hurt… Especially since he hit his head on the sand, not hard, but enough for a few brightly-colored dots dancing in front of his eyes after it. He blinked as he sat up carefully – and widened his eyes in shock when he saw who stood in front of him.</p><p>“I must say, I’m quite impressed. You really <em>did</em> put a lot of effort into preparing this date…” The Master of Masters paced around the picnic he had carefully set up, like a predator around its prey, clapping mockingly as he did so. “You really must like her a lot. The Princess of Heart I mean.”</p><p>Sora’s eyes narrowed when his opponent knelt down and inspected the candles.</p><p>“That’s so <em>sweet</em> of you!”</p><p>“What do you want?” Sora suppressed his urge to jump back to his feet – he’d probably just fall again and it might alarm his opponent as well if he did. He usually wasn’t one to go slow, but he knew better than to blindly charge at the Master of Masters at this point. It never exactly ended well…</p><p>“Well, my boy, what do you think I want?” The Master of Masters knelt down and picked up some of the flowers, examining them. “Really? Baby’s breath for someone with a pure heart? How cliché!” He tossed them aside.</p><p>Sora regained his footing in the meantime and summoned his keyblade. Since the Master of Masters wasn’t looking at him right now, this might be the best chance he would get.</p><p>He slowly approached his opponent, who appeared to remain unaware as he rambled on. Sora swallowed as he raised his blade.</p><p>“I’d expected you to give her some red roses, you know?”, the Master of Masters rambled on. “Those are less ambigous in their meaning. But orange and pink tulips? Maybe you don’t like her that much after all…”</p><p>Just as Sora was about to land the first strike, the Master of Masters turned around, grabbed Kingdom Key’s blade, and before he knew it, his back hit the ground again. A boot fell on his chest to keep him down, and his very own Keyblade was pointed at his throat. The Master of Masters didn’t even bother to summon his own.</p><p>“Did you plan to sneak up on me?” The Master of Masters chuckled. “How incredibly rude of you! Well, at least you seem to have learned something from our previous encounters…”</p><p>The worst thing about this moment wasn’t the fear for his life. Sora had experienced that countless times, so he had gotten used to it over the years. No, the worst thing about this moment was how little he could do about his situation this time. Attempting to re-summon the Kingdom Key was useless thanks to the Master of Master’s ability to hold onto any Keyblade indefinitely. Not to speak of his limited movement… The only thing Sora could do was raise his hands, signaling that he gave up.</p><p>“Here is another lesson: never try backstabbing a backstabber, Sora.”</p><p>To his surprise, the Master of Masters retreated immediately after saying that, although he still didn’t let go of Kingdom Key. Instead, he shouldered it, effectively putting it out of Sora’s reach, leaving him defenseless. He bit his lip.</p><p>“In all seriousness though, if I wanted to fight, you would have already lost.” He laughed. “Oh, I forgot – you <em>did</em> lose to me just now! Cheers to the winner, myself!” His mocking tone shifted back to a more serious one in an instant. “I wouldn’t have any problem with kicking your butt again though. So you better play nice and <em>fair</em> from here, young man.”</p><p>Sora sat up, ignoring the last part. “What are you here for then?”</p><p>The Master of Masters sighed theatrically. “Still have nothing between your ears, do you?” He paused dramatically. “I want my box back,” he finally declared in a very serious tone. “What else would I want? Or rather, what else would I want that I could get from you?”</p><p>Sora clenched his teeth. Something told him that this wasn’t the only reason. The Master of Masters could have gone after anybody else and probably found out more about the whereabouts of that, but he had chosen to go after him. Why?</p><p>“You see… I think you either have it or you know where it is.”</p><p>Neither of which were true, not anymore at least… But maybe it was better to let his opponent believe that. Maybe then, he wouldn’t try to go after his friends.</p><p>“And that’s a good thing,” the Master of Masters continued. “Well, at least it is for you. I’d say it’s the only thing keeping you alive right now. You’ve become such a nuisance to me lately. What is it with that new ability of yours?”</p><p>A grin spread on Sora’s face. He had honestly never really thought about that before… But maybe the Master of Masters’ greatest strengths could also just happen to be his greatest weaknesses. And with that in mind, Sora knew that he clearly had the upper hand in this conversation – especially seeing as the Master of Masters still needed him for his own plans.</p><p>“Well, I’d say I’m unforeseeable now.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s so unfair!”, the Master of Masters whined. “You know just how hard it would be to kill you if I needed to? Not to mention making you stay dead…”</p><p> “I guess a bad penny always turns up again. Nothing either of us can do about that.”</p><p>The Master of Masters snorted. He clearly was annoyed right now – and quite frankly, Sora enjoyed that. He <em>so</em> deserved it for the mockery earlier.</p><p>“Let’s just get to the point! Where is my box, Sora?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“You have to know!”, the Master of Masters exclaimed. “If one of your precious friends had hidden it, I would know where it is!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I asked Naminé to seal my memories about the box, so…” Sora yelped as Kingdom Key was suddenly pointed at his throat again, more out of surprise than out of being scared.</p><p>“Well, you better remember quickly then.”</p><p>“You know you can’t kill me.” Sora’s grin returned to his face. “If you do, then the memory dies with me.”</p><p>The Master of Masters snorted. “You little…” He lowered Kingdom Key. “Fine. I can’t kill you. But tell you what… I can still see your friends’ futures, remember?”</p><p>Sora’s grin vanished. He hadn’t really thought about that…</p><p>“They currently don’t look so pleasant.”</p><p>“What are you planning?”, Sora hissed as he stood up.</p><p>The Master of Masters laughed. “Me? Oh, I’m not planning anything!” He raised his hands – it failed to look defensive though, seeing as he was still holding Kingdom Key. “I’m just saying that it would be a shame if something bad happened to one of them. A real pity…”</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt them!”, Sora shouted and charged – only for the Master of Masters to easily avoid his attack.</p><p>He raised one finger, like a warning from an elder to a child that did something naughty. “Who said <em>I</em> was going to hurt them?”</p><p>“Sora?”</p><p>Oh no… The timing really couldn’t be worse. “Kairi, run!”, Sora exclaimed, but the Master of Masters had other plans again.</p><p>“Aaaah, it’s the girlfriend, here to save her beloved! Great! I don’t mind another guest…”</p><p>“Leave her out of this!”, Sora snapped. “This is between you and me!”</p><p>The Master of Masters made a buzzer noise. “Allow me to correct you.” He pointed the Kingdom Key at Sora again. “This is between <em>me</em> and <em>my box</em>! <em>You</em> just happen to be the thing in the way. So if you won’t tell me where it is…” He turned to Kairi.</p><p>Sora’s eyes widened. “No!” He didn’t think as dashed towards Kairi, wrapped his arms around her, pressed his eyes shut and waited for…</p><p>“Kairi, dear, did you know your boyfriend took my box and won’t tell me where he put it?”</p><p>What? Sora opened his eyes again in confusion. Why wasn’t there an impact of sorts? Kairi must have summoned a barrier or something… No. There was no barrier. But what…</p><p>He let go of her and turned around. To his surprise, the Master of Masters still stood in the same place as he did before, Kingdom Key shouldered. He hadn’t even attempted to attack Kairi in the first place. Suddenly, despite Sora being unable to see his face, he was sure that the Master of Masters was smirking underneath his hood.</p><p>“You might be unforeseeable now, Sora,” he chuckled. “But you’re not unpredictable.”</p><p>“Leave us alone,” Kairi demanded. Her voice sounded lower than usual, and Destiny's Embrace appeared in a flash of light as she spoke. She pointed it at the Master of Masters with one hand, the other one reached for Sora’s to give him a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Tsk.” The Master of Masters shrugged. “I don’t know why I even asked. After all, you probably taught him his bad manners, seeing as you always take his clothes without asking…”</p><p>Sora felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He kinda liked it when she did that…</p><p>“Sheesh.” Their opponent sighed theatrically once again. “Do you really think the Master of Masters cares about your privacy?”</p><p>Sora hadn’t thought so, considering that their opponent could literally see what everybody would be doing in the future, but now that he mentioned it… He had never really thought about it that way.</p><p>“But I’m not a monster, you know? I’ll give you some space to enjoy your rendezvous,” he continued, and tossed Kingdom Key back to Sora.</p><p>“After all… It might be the last time you get to enjoy yourselves for a long, long while.”</p>
<hr/><p>If there was one thing in the entire universe that Sora absolutely hated, it was this: whenever he and Kairi finally got to have some time just for themselves it was always ruined in some way. He had hoped that this time would be the exception, but… Obviously not.</p><p>Sora wished they could have chatted while eating the food he had prepared – whenever they finally got some time to themselves, they rarely got time to do some normal couple stuff. Sure, they regularly called each other on their gummiphones, stayed in touch with each other on their adventures. But that just wasn’t the same as actually sitting together, holding each other while talking, and maybe watching a sunset together. And most importantly, not being interrupted. He wished that they could just forget about their destiny for once and do… Whatever couples normally did. Sora didn’t know, seeing as separation was pretty much normalcy for them at this point. He had hoped that they would figure it out together.</p><p>Instead of doing any of that, they just ate the food in mostly silence as both of them still tried to process the previous encounter. They laid down on the picnic blanket afterwards – neither of them was in the mood to really do anything else.</p><p>“This is so frustrating!”</p><p>Kairi turned her head into his direction. “Huh?”</p><p>“We get to have a date for once and now the entire mood is ruined!”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Kairi huffed. “Never thought I’d say that, but I sometimes I wish Xehanort was still the Big Bad here. At least he had the decency to not gatecrash and ruin a date. Maybe it was just because he wanted to exploit our feelings for each other… Who knows.”</p><p>But maybe Xehanort and the Master of Masters weren’t so different from each other in that regard, Sora suddenly thought. Xehanort had known how to use their feelings for each other to his advantage – to get him, Sora, to do what he wanted him to do – and he had fallen for it back then. But the Master of Masters… He seemed to be attempting something else entirely. But it was working just as well as Xehanort’s scheme had.</p><p>This realization made him shudder, and before he knew it, he’d turned over and wrapped his arms around Kairi in search of comfort. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>Kairi smelled good tonight. Not the way she usually smelled – today it was a mix of hibiscus blossoms, lavender, <em>Kairi</em>, and… Was that perfume? He breathed in once more. Yes, it seemed so…</p><p>“Sora?!”</p><p>Oh. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I just… I thought about how this might be what he wants. I mean… He probably wants to frustrate us so much that it drives us apart.”</p><p>He sighed as she placed one of her hands on his upper arm and started rubbing it, relieving some of the tension Sora hadn’t noticed before. The other arm wrapped around him, pulled him closer, and Sora suddenly realized that maybe, just maybe… He wouldn’t have dared to do this had the Master of Masters not come around earlier. Maybe he should thank him for his unexpected visit sometime, just to spite him.</p><p>“You might be right,” Kairi whispered. “Hey… Can you tell how nervous I am about all of this?”</p><p>Not as nervous as Sora himself, or so he thought. Then again… Her squealing when he had hugged her out of nowhere was a dead giveaway. “I… I guess we’re both nervous,” Sora admitted. “But… I like this. Just being here with you, you know?” He could feel himself blushing again. “I wish we could do it more often…”</p><p>“Sure you do,” Kairi giggled nervously. All their walls were crumbling at this point. “I do too though,” she admitted.</p><p>Sora lifted his head to see if she was blushing, out of pure curiosity – yup, she was. She looked incredibly cute when she did. He supported his weight on his elbow as he leaned over Kairi.</p><p>“Maybe we could… Figure all of this couple stuff out together?”</p><p>They probably should have had that conversation a long time ago, but it never felt like a good time to do so.</p><p>Kairi smiled back at him. “I… I’d like that.”</p><p>This time, Sora didn’t really think about whether this was a good time or not. He didn’t care as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, crossing the small distance between them. His nose brushed hers, and he could feel her breath against his lips. It tickled a bit, as did the million butterflies in his stomach. It… It felt good to be this close to her.</p><p>For a short moment, Sora paused his movement. If this alone felt that good – what would kissing her feel like?</p><p>The first time their lips met they merely brushed briefly, but it felt like all the butterflies in his stomach started flying at once. Not literally, but Sora lacked a better description for that pleasant, tingling feeling.</p><p>Kairi moved her left hand to the nape of his neck when he pulled away, the other still resting on his back, and Sora opened his eyes in surprise. She was smiling. She was actually smiling. He felt his own smile growing as he closed his eyes again and she pulled his head lightly.</p><p>The second time their lips met the kiss lasted longer. The butterflies had turned into fireworks this time around, like an ongoing explosion of emotions. Sora was sure that he had never felt so pleasantly warm, so safe, so right in his entire life. And yet his heart kept beating at such a fast pace that Sora was afraid it might burst any second.</p><p>He broke the kiss again and leaned his forehead against hers. “Kairi, I…”</p><p>She interrupted him by placing her index finger on his lips and shushing him. Sometimes Sora wondered if she knew exactly what she did to him… “We’ll figure it out together, remember?” But this time, she waited for him to make his move once again.</p><p>The third time their lips met Sora felt much calmer, less nervous. Maybe that was why he now noticed that she still tasted a bit like the vanilla and strawberry from the blancmange. That and something else he couldn’t quite describe – was that just the way <em>she</em> tasted then? He blushed at the thought, as he gently placed his free hand on her cheek and shyly started to move his lips a little to deepen that kiss.</p><p>Kairi responded with a light chuckle. Her other hand moved to the nape of his neck and she started to carefully massage him there, earning a quiet sigh from him.</p><p>They both lost track of time. Did they kiss for a few seconds? Minutes? Hours? Neither of them knew, but neither of them cared.</p><p>When they finally parted again, Sora gasped. He needed some air… Kairi let go of him, and he turned onto his back breathing heavily. His brain needed some time to process what had just happened.</p><p>Kairi was panting next to him as well. “That was…”</p><p>Sora turned his head and found that she had already done the same thing. He smiled at her.</p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“Awesome!”, he concluded. The ice had finally been broken.</p><p>Kairi turned over, wrapped her arm around his waist, and pulled herself closer to him. Before Sora knew it, he already felt the weight of her head on his chest. Now, that was something he could definitely get used to… He wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>“Your heart is beating so fast,” Kairi murmured.</p><p>Sora grinned. “It beats for you,” he told her.</p><p>“So does mine.” She sighed as he was running his hand through her hair. It was incredibly soft… “We should do this more often.”</p><p>“What, kissing or snuggling?”</p><p>Kairi giggled. “Both, actually.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Sora’s eyes drifted shut. He wanted to stay like this for a while… Kairi was so warm, and it felt so nice, so right, to have her here next to him. This is how everything should be…</p><p>… and then his gummiphone started ringing.</p><p>Sora’s eyes snapped open and he groaned in frustration. Why did they <em>always</em> have to be interrupted?!</p><p>“This is too much of a bad timing to be true!”</p><p>Kairi sighed equally frustrated, but then she sat up and picked up the phone. She quickly checked the display.</p><p>“It’s Riku…”</p><p>So it was likely important. He wouldn’t interrupt without a reason, especially since he was the one who had pushed them to have this date in the first place.</p><p>Kairi answered the call before Sora could say anything else. “Hey Riku, what is it? … No, no you’re not interrupting anything here…” She exchanged a gaze with Sora. Riku was obviously interrupting something – their precious time spent together – but none of them was about to tell him that. Riku was likely as upset about interrupting them as they were.</p><p>Then, Kairi’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Before Sora could ask, she had already hung up and was back on her feet, offering him her hand.</p><p>“We’ve got to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>… I had WAY too much fun with plant symbolism for this one… Thanks to everyone who helped me choose the flowers because I couldn’t decide.</p><p>A little note on how the Keyblade-stealing ability of the MoM, which I described here, works: he can hold a foreign Keyblade hostage as long as he touches it (meaning until he either dismisses it or puts it away). During that time, a foreign Keyblade cannot be summoned out of his hands. It has no other lasting effects though (meaning as soon as he lets go of it, everything is back to normal). Is it OP? Absolutely, and that’s why I gave him this ability (aside from dramaturgic reasons of course).<br/>Sora's new ability is that the Master of Masters (and really anybody else with similar abilities) can't foresee his actions. I wanted to turn the power dynamic (which was heavily in the MoM's favor before this was brough up) at some point. And yes, the MoM complains about that despite still being totally OP. *shrugs* I thought it might be funny, but on the other hand, my humor is terrible, so... It might not be funny at all.<br/>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Read you next time :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>